The present invention relates to munitions; and more particularly to non-lethal and lethal grenades with prompt, quick or agile target effects for crowd and riot control.
The present invention further relates to fragmenting and non-fragmenting grenades which are remotely activated by means of a laser source which generates radiation pulses at predetermined times for triggering the grenade for creating target effects (pyrotechnic, malodorous, dye, light, or sound).
Further, the present invention relates to a laser activated grenade with actuation controlled by a laser source positioned remotely from the grenade and possibly connected to the grenade through a fiber optic cable.
Furthermore the present invention relates to a laser activated grenade with a laser source embedded in a grenade canister where the laser source is actuated through coded control signals such as microwave/RF signals transmitted from a remote transmitter.
Additionally, the present invention relates to a laser activated grenade which carries a plurality of load materials with each capable of producing a specific or cumulative target effect upon selective activation of respective load materials maintained within the grenade.
The reduction of hazards associated with the production, transportation, storage, and handling of munitions has been a priority goal for both military and civilian munitions manufacturers. The consequences of accidents caused by munitions are serious and may result in loss of life, equipment, and may cause environmental damage. During battlefield conflicts, accidents involving munitions may benefit the enemy.
Munitions technologies have been developed to reduce the risks from deliberate or accidental threats which include insensitive munitions (IM) directed to munitions that have lower vulnerability to accidental triggering. As a major consequence of developing insensitive munitions, energetic materials have been developed to serve as a primary charge. Typically, percussion mechanisms or a friction process are used to ignite pyrotechnic systems of insensitive munitions. Low voltage electrical igniters are also used in the insensitive munitions, however, they are susceptible to stray electrical discharges and spurious radio frequency (RF) signals.
In 1997, the Office of Secretary of Defense (of the United States) established a Joint Services Non-Lethal (NL) program with the U.S. Marine Corps as Executive Agent. NL weapons are explicitly designed and primarily employed in order to incapacitate personal or materiel while minimizing fatalities and permanent injury to persons as well as reducing undesired damage to property and the environment. In military operations other than war and in operations on urban terrain, NL technologies are preferred for certain scenarios such as riot or crowd control, disablement or pre-emptive weapons of mass destruction, protection of non-combatants in volatile situations, and in the establishment of exclusion zones.
One problem associated with typical grenades (lethal and non-lethal) is that upon being actuated and thrown at the target, the activated grenade may be thrown back to Law Enforcement or military personnel thus causing injuries or loss of life.
Accordingly, a safer grenade, both fragmenting and non-fragmenting fulfilling the military needs for insensitive munitions, for in controlling and dispersing crowds, disorienting personnel in a variety of riot applications, and with minimal collateral damage is needed in both military and Law Enforcement scenarios.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a controllable lethal or non-lethal grenade with agile target effects applicable to crowd and riot control for close-in range (less than 50 meters) application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser activated grenade which is remotely activated to produce cumulative target effects with the grenade carrying multiple loads (each responsible for a distinctive target effect) selectively actuated by radiation pulses generated at the laser source.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a laser activated grenade where the laser source is positioned remotely from the grenade and is connected to the grenade through a fiber optic cable (single or multiple) via which the radiation pulses generated at the laser source are delivered to the grenade when needed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a laser activated grenade in which the laser source is embedded into the grenade and is actuated by coded control microwave/RF signals propagating to the laser source from a remotely located coded signal transmitter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a laser activated grenade using infrared (IR) or ultraviolet (UV) radiation as an ignition source for energetic material. In this manner, highly reliable RF/electrical static discharge (ESD)/electromagnetic pulse (EMP) immune igniters are created which use miniature lasers, high power laser diodes, or optically pumped laser rods in combination with insensitive munitions (IM). Use of the technologies as herein described allows the user to use environmentally safe insensitive munitions which enjoy reliable tunability, cumulative target effects, multiple loads, improved performance and compactness.
In accordance with the present invention, a laser activated grenade includes:
a controllable laser source activated at intended times to generate radiation pulses,
at least one energetic material,
a coupling system operatively connecting the laser source to the energetic material for delivery of the radiation pulses to the energetic material in order that the radiation pulses ignite the energetic material upon being delivered thereto,
at least one propellant charge material positioned in operational contact with the energetic material and triggering a propellant explosive train upon ignition of the energetic material,
at least one load material disposed in operational contact with the propellant charge material to produce a predetermined target effect upon launching of the propellant explosive train.
It is to be understood that the radiation pulses may be infrared, ultraviolet, or in the visible spectrum.
The grenade itself includes a canister, at least one primary section receiving the energetic material within the canister, at least one propellant section positioned in direct contact with the primary section and receiving the propellant charge material therein, and at least one load section positioned in proximity to the propellant section and receiving load material therein.
There are several embodiments of the laser activated grenade of the present invention which include:
the grenade where the laser source is positioned remotely from the grenade in order that the output of the laser source is coupled to the primary section (energetic material) through a fiber optic cable, or
the grenade having the laser source embedded in the canister, in order that the laser is activated by a coded signal sent from a remote transmitter.
In the arrangement where a fiber optic cable is used to transmit radiation pulses from the laser source to the energetic material, the canister further has a cable storage compartment which receives the cable for release thereof to some predetermined length.
It is essential that the grenade may carry a plurality of load materials each producing a predetermined distinctive target effect so that each load material can be selectively xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d by the laser source to produce either a single target effect or a cumulative target effect subject to the particular situation encountered.
In lethal implementation the laser activated grenade of the present invention has a primary section surrounded by the propellant section which in turn is surrounded by a load section which includes a lethal fragmenting load material.
In the implementation where the laser source is activated by a remote coded signal the canister is made of a material transparent having low loss to the spectrum of the coded control signal and in particular low loss with respect to microwave/RF radiation or the canister has a receiving antenna that is integral with the canister housing and connected to a miniaturized receiver.
The fiber optic cable may include a plurality of cables separately controlled to transmit radiation pulses to the intended energetic materials within the grenade in order to selectively target an intended target effect.
The canister of the grenade is preferably positioned within a polyurethane shell of substantially spherical/oval geometry. The shell has a notch formed therein extending around a periphery thereof so that the fiber optic cable is wound around the shell and extends along as well as within the notch.
The radiation source may be a laser rod, a laser diode array sub-system, or a miniature laser.
With respect to another aspect of the present invention, such directs itself to a method of controlling a grenade which includes the steps of:
providing a controllable laser source capable of generating radiation pulses upon activation,
providing a grenade including at least one energetic material, at least one propellant charge material, and at least one load material,
coupling an output of the laser source with the at least one energetic material,
delivering the grenade to the intended target,
activating the laser source, whereby the radiation pulses generated by the activated laser source are delivered from the laser source to the energetic material causing ignition of same, and further causing launching of a propellant explosive train from at least one propellant charge material resulting in producing a predetermined target effect by the load material.